Fighting the Urges
by CastlexOUATxLGxContinuumxx22
Summary: Both Bo and Lauren have been holding their feelings and urges on hold since Nadia but now they cant keep fighting their urgers for each other...my first fan fic of Lost Girl please play nice. :


**Fighting the Urges**

Neutral succubus Bo and Light Fae Doctor Lauren Lewis have been denying their feelings for one another since Lauren's girlfriend, Nadia, awoken from a five year coma thanks to Bo who helped wake her up, unbeknownst to Lauren. But, they have been denying their feelings for each other due to other things that are more pressing to think about, though it doesn't mean things have not been awkward between the two women ever since Lauren had come back from her trip with Nadia. It has always been awkward since Nadia awoke up. There seems to be a lot of hidden tension, _sexual_ tension between them that only those two don't seem to notice. They don't even know how they should act around each other when in the other's presence but all that will soon change.

It was a couple of days since Bo had gotten a case, fae-related of course, that had a light fae going rogue and has been killing humans for sport. Lauren had looked over the fae's killings and was helping Bo research around the area where the fae could have gone by using his hobbies or his frequent hangouts.

"Ugh, we're not getting very far, are we?" stated Bo, setting down a book she was skimming through. Lauren looked up at her and smiled slightly.

"We'll find him. Do you want to take a break?"

"Yes, would you like a beer or anything?" asked Bo, getting up off the floor and heading towards the kitchen.

"A beer would be good," stated Lauren. She, too, getting off the couch and into the kitchen, Bo handing her a bottle of beer. They were quiet for a moment.

"I'm worried about Nadia," announced Lauren breaking the silence and noticing that Bo had suddenly tensed at her mentioning of Nadia. Lauren looked over at the sleeping form of Nadia on the couch.

"Why?" asked Bo.

"A couple of nights ago she cut herself with a knife and she didn't even know how she came to holding the knife." Bo nodded.

"I caught her snooping through my stuff a couple of days ago. She stated that it was supposedly because she was checking out the competition but I reassured her that I am not her competition."

"Yeah," stated Lauren awkwardly. Bo caught Lauren's behavioral change.

"You're with her so there's nothing really going on between us."

"Right."

"Unless…there _is_ something going on between us. Is there?" Lauren looked at her for a quick second before bowing her head down and breaking eye contact.

"I have to use the restroom," Lauren said, quickly walking away and heading upstairs, Bo following close behind.

"Lauren, I want to hear you say there's nothing going on between us." Lauren let out a sigh.

"There will always be something between us."

"What about now?" asked Bo taking a step closer to Lauren.

"I don't know."

"You _do_ know, stop lying."

"Bo, it's complicated." Bo let out a scoff.

"Everything in our lives is complicated," stated Bo, grabbing a hold of Lauren and kissing her forcefully but Lauren gently pushes her back slightly.

"You want this, Lauren," Bo said in a whisper causing Lauren to quickly give in and kiss her passionately. Bo pushes her against the sink, pinning her there with her body causing the kiss to deepen even more. Bo's hand travelled up and under Lauren's shirt and when Lauren felt the familiar pulses of Bo's powers shooting through her body she seemed to come to her senses slightly and broke off the kiss.

"Bo, we have to stop." But, Bo wasn't listening and just set another pulse through Lauren causing her to take in a sharp breath, her eyes closing to the sensation.

"Bo…" Lauren said warning.

"Are you really sure you want me to stop?" asked Bo kissing her and then breaking it off so she could answer.

"Yes," answered Lauren half-heartedly only to have Lauren Kiss Bo again but a few seconds later she pushed her back gently away from her, taking a couple of deep breaths to compose herself.

"Lauren…" started Bo.

"We need to get back to work," she stated gently cutting off Bo and leaving the bathroom. Bo let out a sigh and soon followed.

The following day by the time evening had come around Bo had finally caught the Fae they were looking for but noticed that things between her and Lauren were even more awkward than before. Bo and Kenzi were sitting at the Dal having a celebration drink and their conversation had migrated to Lauren.  
"Last night Lauren and I made out in the bathroom," stated Bo bluntly and smiling slightly when Kenzi had choked on her drink.

"What? Where was Nadia? Where was _I_?"

"Downstairs sleeping."

"What happened?"

"She was into it way before I began trying to charm her but her mind was on Nadia. She wants this."

"Are you sure, Bo Bo?"

"Very sure. I know what she is feeling. I just don't know what to do."

"You've got to talk to her."

"How? Nadia is always around."

"She's not around when Lauren's working."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I was there one time when she was working. When I got infected by that genius guy."

"So go now then?"

"Yes. Make Dr. Hotpants listen to you. You can do it."

"Alright, see you at home later," she stated downing the rest of her drink, giving Kenzi a quick peck on the forehead before heading out. Bo arrived at Lauren's living corridors slash a lab a few minutes later. She saw that Nadia was sitting on the couch while Lauren was working. Nadia saw Bo enter and smiled at her.

"Hi Bo."

"Uh…hi, Nadia." Lauren looked up from her microscope.

"Bo, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"I'm…I'm a little busy right now."

"Right, it's always a bad time for you. I forgot."

"Bo, please."

"I-I think I'm going to go get ready for bed."

"You don't have to leave, Nadia," stated Bo.

"No, it's fine, I'm kind of tired anyways and you two seem to have something going on. Are you coming up soon, babe?" Lauren smiled slightly.

"Yeah, in a bit."

"Night," she stated to Bo as she walked upstairs the door closing shut.

"Was it necessary to be rude?"

"Was it necessary to ignore me?"

"I wasn't ignoring you."

"You know exactly why I am here and you don't want to talk about it so you use your work as an excuse to get away from it."

"I'm not."

"You _are_. Just stop dancing around it."

"Fine, we shouldn't be doing this."

"Because of Nadia?"

"Yes."

"You didn't seem to mind last night or the two other nights when she was in a coma."

"I didn't have a lot of hope for her waking up those nights. I wanted to be with you but now? It's complicated. Besides last night you had influenced it with your powers."

"No, no, I didn't use my power until _after_ you kissed me back." Lauren let out a sigh.

"I'm with Nadia, Bo. She needs me more than ever now that she's awake."

"And what about you? All this is about Nadia, for five years it's been about Nadia. She's nice and everything but when will it be your turn to do for yourself?"

"Right now it isn't about me."

"It's always going to be about Nadia. She's the wall between us."

"Bo, you're frustrated and angry, I understand that."

"No, you _don't_ understand. I had screwed a Dark Fae just to get over you and continue to even when he had screwed over Kenzi and Nate to the Morrigan. You'll never be over Nadia; these last five years prove that. I just never expect that things between us would be _this_ different when she woke up but I guess I was wrong," ranted Bo, turning to leave but was stopped by Lauren's voice.

"Bo, wait…" stated Lauren. Bo turned to look at her, she saw that Lauren had quickly looked up the stairs to make sure Nadia was in fact upstairs and without saying anything else quickly crossed the space between them and began to kiss her passionately; Lauren pushing her up against the wall a little rough as hands began to roam the other's body. Bo, then, reverses their position breaking the kiss shortly and now having Lauren up against the wall. Bo's hand had quickly found its way up Lauren's shirt, Bo sending a shot of her powers through her causing the good doctor to gasp out but just to have it be muffled with Bo's mouth back onto hers slipping her tongue inside her mouth. Bo had sent another of her powers which had Lauren's legs buckle slightly; if Bo's body wasn't pinning hers against the wall she would have fallen. Bo, feeling Lauren getting unsteady grabs the doctor's right leg and lifted it so it was around her waist slightly keeping her left hand holding her leg in place while the other rested on the wall next to Lauren's head which gave her the opportunity to get even more closer to her; she began to slowly but roughly grind her hips against Lauren's causing the doctor to moan slightly to the sensation it sent through her. Before it could go any further Nadia's voice drifted down from upstairs floating in their moment.

"Hey, babe, are you coming up?" Bo detached her lips from Lauren's and travelled down to her neck her left hand touch her skin below her pant leg giving her the chance to send another jolt through the doctor.

"In a minute," Lauren stated trying to keep her voice and breathing steady. Lauren let out a quiet moan.

"Bo…" Lauren started, breathlessly.

"We…we have to stop…before Nadia comes down," she stated struggling to focus on what she was saying. Bo grunted out a frustrated groan before she stopped what she was doing on her neck. She took a couple of deep breathes trying to compose herself before she hesitantly broke away from Lauren. They both rearranged themselves and looked at one another. Bo smiles slightly.

"I better go take a cold shower," Bo stated, Lauren smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Bo nodded, leaned in slightly thinking about giving Lauren another kiss but decided against it so instead grabbed the door handle, opened the door, and left.

The following day both Lauren and Bo hadn't had a chance to be alone finally in the late afternoon they had a chance to be alone when they were waiting for some news on a Fae that was in hiding. Kenzi and Hale were talking at the bar and Lauren and Bo were sitting a couple seats down from them. Lauren's back was towards them while Bo was facing them. They didn't talk for a moment until Bo had taken a sip from her drink.

"So, last night…" Bo started. Lauren nodded.

"It was…"

"Fun." Lauren smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, it's just too bad that it couldn't have gone further," stated Bo.

"Disappointed?" Bo looked at Lauren and smiled.

"Of course. You?" Lauren blushed slightly.

"Yes…" Bo's smile widen and placed her hand on hers sending a jolt of pleasure through Lauren, non-magical wise.

"Well, now is a perfect time than any," Bo stated.

"What? _Here_?"

"Why not?"

"We can't…"

"Sure we can. You want to do it as much as I do," Bo said this time deliberately sending a jolt through Lauren having her take in a sharp breath. She looked at Bo and smiled.

"That's cheating…but let's go," she stated hurriedly. Bo smiled and grabbed Lauren by the hand and led her to one of the backrooms, while both Hale and Kenzi vaguely noticed them slipping into the room. Once they were in the room and the door was fully closed behind them they were on one another within an instant, their lips meeting in a hunger invested kiss. Bo backed Lauren further into the room until they hit the table that was there, she then lifted up the doctor and placed her on top of the table spreading her legs apart in order to stand in between them. Seconds later Bo quickly removed Lauren's shirt off while Lauren was quickly removing Bo's own jacket and shirt. Both girls' upper bodies still were covered by their bras but their hands moving over the newly exposed flesh in quick and steady movements. Bo pushes Lauren fully back onto the table and climbed on also, straddling her both were breathing heavily as their hands continued to travel over the other. As Bo's hands travelled up and then down Lauren's torso she sent a jolt of her powers through her causing Lauren to let out a small moan, their eyes locking just before their lips meant again feverishly. Suddenly the door opened brightening the darken room causing them to abruptly halt their movements and looked over to see who had interrupted. Trick's eyes were wide in shock and he quickly diverted his gaze to the floor in embarrassment.

"Uh…Dyson called he found…found the Fae," he said rapidly and awkwardly, quickly shutting the door. Bo couldn't help but let out a laugh because of the reaction of Trick which made Lauren chuckle as well.

"That was embarrassing," stated Lauren.

"_That _was nothing. I've been caught in more embarrassing positions before." Lauren laughed but grew serious suddenly.

"We should get out there." Bo sighed and nodded. She got up and sat at the edge of the table; both women were slowly replacing their shirts back on. After dressing they exited the room; both Kenzi and Hale looked at them with knowing looks while Trick was still embarrassed to even look at them. Bo looked at Kenzi, who was catching the odd behavior between Trick, Lauren, and Bo.

"Let's go," she stated leaving with Kenzi in tow.

Bo had managed to avoid the conversation of what had happened between her and Lauren at the Dal the rest of the night from Kenzi but the following morning the young perky Goth had cornered her in the kitchen and began firing questions at her.

"Kenzi, nothing happened."

"_Right_, by the look on Trick's face I don't believe that, babe." Bo let out a sigh.

"We were close but it didn't happen."

"How close are we talking?"

"A few seconds more and I would have been there."

"Ewww….TMI, girlie." Bo smiled.

"You asked."

"And I need to learn not to ask that question anymore if it's regarding you and Dr. Hotpants. Isn't Lauren with Nadia and didn't she not want to continue whatever is going on between you two?"

"I don't know. She says no but her actions obviously say otherwise."

"And you're not helping her 'say otherwise'?"

"When I know she's close to saying yes and I feel her holding back that's when I give her a small jolt."

"Bo…"

"She wants to I know she does. She just needs a little….convincing."

"By charming her?"

"She knows what I am doing."

"Bo Bo, let her think for herself. It's the noble thing to do."

"Bo let out a sigh just as Kenzi's phone gave off a short buzz. Kenzi read her text message quickly and smiled.

"Nate?"

"Yeah, he wants me to come over for breakfast…unless you want me to stay?"

"No, go eat breakfast with your hot guitar playing boyfriend." Kenzi smiled, gave her a hug, and kiss on the forehead.

"Be back later, see ya," she yelled as she ran out of the door. It wasn't even twenty minutes after Kenzi had left that there was a knock on the door. Bo was surprise to see that it was Lauren standing on the other side of the door when she had opened it and even more surprise to see that she was Nadia free again.

"Lauren, what are you doing here?" she asked, letting her in. Lauren walked into the living room and turned to face Bo her face clearly was hinting something not good was going to happen.

"I need to talk to you."

"I don't like the sound of that. You want to stop, don't you? Because of Nadia?"

"Yes."

"You can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Playing pin-pong ball with me and Nadia."

"You did it with me and Dyson."

"Yes, but he's out of the equation now, isn't he? Five years, Lauren, five year you stayed by her side and that's great but you can't' say you hadn't moved on. Do you think that Nadia would have if things were reversed? You can't just drop me and pretend nothing happened…_is_ happening. You can't push it away."

"But, I have to."

"_Why_?"

"Because it's wrong being with one person while being with another."

"It's not _completely _wrong…sort of, but we can't keep ignoring how we feel just because of Nadia."

"This is all very conflicting. _I'm_ conflicted, Bo." Bo let out a scoff.

"I know how that is."

"Then you of all people should understand what I'm going through." Bo let out a sigh and regrettably saw Lauren's point.

"Yeah, if this is what you want to do, fine, but I hope you figure out which one of us you want to be with because I don't know if I can keep this up."

"Keep what up?"

"Seeing you with Nadia."

"Bo…" Bo turned from Lauren and leant against the doorframe that headed upstairs causing the Doctor to let out a sigh. By Bo's body language she clearly didn't want to talk anymore about this so Lauren turned and started to leave but only to hesitate at the door with her hand resting on top of the doorknob. Her brain started to run wild with thoughts, thinking that maybe Bo had a point. She has to stop thinking with her brain and start thinking with her heart instead. Which one did she urged for the most? Bo, where there was an instant attraction with or Nadia, where she had spent the last five years of her life in the service of the Light Fae in order to save? Without realizing it Lauren was moving away from the door and back into the apartment where Bo was watching quietly the internal battle that the doctor was having, clearing wanting her to think everything thoroughly without her influence. By the time Lauren stopped walking they were a couple of steps away from each other. The both of them not saying a word for some time before the silence was broken between them. Lauren seemed to snap out of her thoughts and looked Bo in the eyes; Bo saw that Lauren's was filled worry and sadness.

"I can't lose you…but I also can't' lose Nadia either. I…I just need you to bear with me and just give me time, please, Bo, just give me time. I can't lose you," she stated her voice breaking and her eyes welding up with tears. Bo looked at Lauren for a while, guilt and pity running through her veins. She took a step forward placing her hands on Lauren's shoulders pulling her close.

"You're not going to lose me," Bo simply stated leaning in and gently kissed her. Seconds later they broke off, their eyes locked, and their lips meant once again but this time with more passion. Bo began backing them up and shortly after ended up leaning against the arm of the couch, Bo gently pushed Lauren back onto it bringing herself along having her be laying on top of the doctor. Once on the couch Lauren quickly removed Bo's tank top leaving the succubus' upper body cladded only in a bra as Bo made quick haste to unbutton Lauren's blouse and as soon as it was fully unbutton Bo's hands travelled up Lauren's body her powers flowing through her hands which caused the doctor to let out a slight moan, her body arching up against Bo's causing a flood of pleasure to course through the succubus at the feeling. As their hands continued to explore Bo kept having her powers course through Lauren's body; Bo rarely had to use her powers on Lauren in the past when they were together but now she just felt like she had to step up her game so she can keep Lauren's interest. Bo broke off the kiss, travelling her lips down Lauren's body her hands following suite but suddenly…

"Hey Bobolious thought we could over to the Dal so we can get out of the…_whoa…_oh _shit_!" stated Kenzi upon seeing the two half-naked ladies on the couch and turned away quickly.

"_Kenzi_…" Bo growled out in frustration, getting up off of Lauren so she could fix herself up.

"I am _so_ sorry, Bo. I didn't know she was here."

"I thought you were at Nate's," Bo growled.

"I was but I thought you needed me more even when you said you didn't," stated Kenzi turning back around just as Lauren had button her last button and looked over at Bo who was still in her bra and taking deep controlling breathes, her eyes were the familiar shimmering blue indicating Bo needed to feed or she was aroused; it didn't go unnoticed to Lauren either.

"Bo…" stated Kenzi.

"I'm _fine_. I'm just overexcited."

"Maybe…I should go," announced Lauren, edging towards the door.

"You don't have to leave," said Bo quickly now putting her tank top back on.

"I have to get back anyways. Bo, you should go feed," Lauren said leaving. Bo let out another growl of frustration and looked at Kenzi.

"Sorry Bo," stated Kenzi clearly feeling guilty. Bo let out a sigh.

"It's fine. You didn't know," sitting down on the couch, Kenzi following.

"When did she come over?"

"Not long after you left."

"Did you call her?" Bo shook her head 'no'.

"She came on her own?" Bo shook her head 'yes'.

"Well, I was completely wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"She does want you."

"Yeah?"

"Most defiantly. She's just in denial."

"What do I do then?"

"Give her time."

"That's what she said."

"Then that's what you should do then." Bo nodded. They grew quiet for a moment.

"We need to make up a sign that tells me when you are getting your freak on so this won't happen again," stated Kenzi breaking the silence having Bo chuckle.

"Like what? A sock on the door?"

"Very fraternity like but why not?" Bo chuckled again.

"I'll try to remember to do that next time."

"Good because there is so much my poor eyes can witness without burning out of their sockets."

A couple of days passed with no incidents between Bo and Lauren due to Bo listening to Kenzi about giving Laure space and to give her time to figure out what she wants to do. For Bo, it was complete torture; trying to keep it together especially doing it for so long since Nadia had awoken up. Granted there were those moments that they had recently but those weren't enough for Bo; she wanted _more_. The days continued to pass when the week was over Bo was home alone on the couch flipping through channels when her phone had gone off indicating a text message; she was surprise to find that it was from Lauren telling her she was going to be at her house within a few minutes. Those few minutes ticked by fast when there was a gently knock on the door. Bo answered it and saw Lauren, letting her in. Neither saying anything for the longest time.

"Where's Kenzi?" asked Lauren breaking the silence.

"Gone for the night."

"Are you sure?"

"Unless her and Nate end up fighting, what about Nadia?"

"Told her I had some business to take of and that I'll be awhile…late into the night even."

"That must be a lot of business you have to attend to."

"Yeah, I have to make sure I don't miss anything important."

"Small details are crucial." Lauren nodded.

"Very crucial." During this whole flirting interaction they were slowly moving towards one another, neither consciously aware of how close they were getting until their bodies were only inches apart and almost touching. Bo placed her hands on Lauren's shoulders rubbing them gently and then pulling her body against hers closing the short distance. It seemed like the both of them were breathing heavily at the close proximity of each other.

"Let's go upstairs," stated Lauren causing relief to flood through Bo.

"_God yes_," she said, leading Lauren up the stairs and into her bedroom. Once they were in Bo's bedroom their lips meant in such a frenzy, lustful, and passionate kiss that it wasn't long that their hands were roaming the other's bodies and shortly began to remove the other's clothing. When their hands were roaming the other's naked body, Bo began to use her powers sending pulses throughout Lauren having the doctor let out gasp breathes at the sensation that it had sent throughout her core.

"Bo…" she gasped placing her hands on top of Bo's stopping Bo's movement.

"What? What's the matter?" she asked breathlessly and slightly worried that Lauren wanted to stop this which Lauren had caught. She leaned up capturing Bo in another kiss which was her way of reassuring her that she's all in but, then, breaking it off.

"You don't have to use your powers on me." Bo looked down at their clasped hands.

"I feel like I need to up my game now," stated Bo sending another pulse having Lauren close her eyes but open them back up to look Bo in the eyes.

"I reassure you, you'd never have to up your game with me. I already know how good you are. You don't have to impress me. If anymore has to up their game it's me." Bo shook her head disagreeing.

"Never," she said before kissing her deeply; Bo's fingers slowly traced from below Lauren's breasts, down her stomach, down and inside of her having Lauren to thrust up into Bo's hand. Lauren's fingers somehow hand found their way between Bo's legs, halting Bo's movement briefly at the sudden intrusion but once Lauren's fingers began to move inside of her, her movements continued. Their movements were slow at first, savoring the movement, but it soon became more frantic and faster as each of their climaxes build. Their breathing was heavy and gaspy, on occasion a pleasurable moan would escape their lips; their bodies coaxed in sweat. Each thrust they manage to bring them to their climax which had Bo gently collapse on top of Lauren both trying to catch their breathe.

"_Wow_! That was…_holy crap_!" stated Bo, her head resting on Lauren's chest; Lauren's fingers running through Bo's sweat ridden hair. Lauren smiled.

"My thoughts exactly," Lauren said agreeing, chuckling. After they caught their breath and came off their after-climax high, Bo rolled off Lauren and laid on her right side, resting her head on her hand as her left arm was draped across Lauren's stomach with Lauren's right hand coming and intertwining hers and Bo's fingers. They both were silent for a moment enjoying the moment that they had just shared.

"Told you," Lauren stated breaking the silence. Bo smiled.

"Told me what?"

"That you didn't need the use of your powers to up your game." Bo chuckled.

"Well, for your constellation neither did you." They both smiled but Lauren's quickly disappeared.

"What's the matter?" asked Bo.

"Well…I don't mean to screw and leave but…"

"You have to go," stated Bo, finishing. Lauren nodded sitting up.

"Don't go," said Bo, stopping Lauren. Lauren looked at Bo who was pleading with her with sad eyes which had guilt sweep through her.

"Bo…"

"Please? I don't normally do this begging thing but could you just stay a little awhile longer. I don't want this to end so soon, please, Lauren." Lauren let out a sigh leaning back slightly and gave o a kiss, breaking it off.

"Just for a little awhile," she stated. Bo nodded putting her hand on the side of Lauren's face and pulled her in for another kiss; this one even more passionate and the instigator of another round of sex for the two and another round before Lauren really had to leave to get back to Nadia, but, now, Bo knows for certain that there is still hope for them being together some day.


End file.
